


Missing Scene - Twice Shy

by angylinni



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing scene from the end of twice shy.  This honestly wouldn't leave me alone from the moment I saw the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene - Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



"So... so, it's over." Her voice is unnaturally loud as she tries to sound convincing. Better this way; to outwardly pretend it’s over when in reality, they’re closer than ever. Her stomach is churning and trying to claw its way out of her body when he smiles. “It’s over.”  
Her arms slip up around his neck as he pulls her closer, hands slowly sliding over her ass, nudging her into the apex of his thighs. She can feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing against her and the bliss that bubbles through her is exquisite – riding the knife edge of pain as need and desire boil through her veins. She needs him so desperately that it hurts and that’s never been a place she’s been before. Peacekeepers aren’t trained to deal with love and needing someone as much as you need air to breathe. Humans, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have any problems with it. She’d heard John speak about love so often and so freely that she was almost jealous. How would it be to wear your emotions on your sleeve and not be chastised for it?  
He’s doing that thing that he does again, the one she loves – rubbing his nose against her cheek as a prelude to the kiss that is coming, a uniquely human trait. “There’s nothing more between us then?”  
He gives her a lopsided grin. “Nothing.”  
Her smile widens, eyes closing as his mouth finds hers, his tongue gliding along the seam of her lips as she parts them in welcome. The kiss, when it finally comes is like being able to breathe again after being in a vacuum. The feel of his lips on hers is both benediction and absolution, filling her full. She sinks into the feelings his touch arouses - the sense of contentment and rightness that she finds from being held so gently in his arms fighting for dominance with the need and desire to have his body pulsing against hers. Skin sliding wetly against skin as he buries himself so deep that it’s impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends that is screaming through her. She feels like it’s been forever since she’s felt this way. This is her place in the universe and nowhere else will she feel like she belongs.  
The feelings are scary, scarier than anything she’s ever faced over the barrel of her pulse pistol and she has to fight against the surge of anxiety that tries to surface, pushing it away so forcefully that it feels like she’s locked it away behind an airlock. Her heart is in her eyes as he pulls away, brushing his nose against hers as he moves his head to whisper in her ear. “Transport three, five microts.”  
She nods and bites her lip as he walks backwards away from her, promise in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she waits until he’s turned the corner before making her way to her quarters, not running but not going slowly either. Entering the small space, she reaches for the soft furry blanket from her bed. She’d found it on Earth, and brought it back to Moya. It was warmer than anything else she’d found and helped banish the chill of sleeping alone. At least that's what she tells herself when she looks at it laying atop her bed. Truthfully, nothing banishes the chill of not being in John's arms, waking up with him smiling at her, his tousled hair standing every which way as he grins widely. A smile tugged at her lips. Maybe she wouldn’t need it for much longer, if they could just get rid of Scorpius and Sikouzo. Maybe they could just abandon them on the next commerce planet they came to? Yes, that's the answer! With that thought, she leaves her quarters and makes her way down to the hangar, anticipation giving her butterflies.

~*~

John looks around the small transport and grins. “You done good, boy,” he says aloud, proudly, flipping one edge of the blanket he’d snuck out of his quarters down over the pillows he’d found in one of the storage bays. He was as nervous as a pig at a barbeque. Since they'd technically done this before, Aeryn and his doppelganger, he wanted to make it special, a first time – well a re-imagined first – for them together. He'd known her body as intimately as he knew his own, the scars and lines each making up bits and pieces of her life story. And now there were new paths to learn, new scars to trace, new lines to kiss. He'd never asked how it'd been with the other John. God knows it was hard enough to deal with the thought of another man touching her, knowing all of the intimate details that lovers shared, let alone having it be the baser side of his own self, one that shared his face and everything else about his body. From the second he and the other John had split, they'd been two halves of the same whole, running parallel to each other, experiencing different paths, making them further and further unique.  
This time was going to be different, not only because he was different, but because when he made love to a woman, it all came into play, mind, body and libido. He was John Crichton, not the other, not himself, but John, the man that was in love with Aeryn Sun- beyond hope, beyond anything he could've ever imagined. Hell, he'd been thinking about it for so long that he was almost shaking with the need to feel her skin pressed against his own. It’d been damn hard keeping his hands off of Aeryn but he'd known that Scorpy had a plan, bastard always had a fucking plan, and using Aeryn and the baby wasn't even close to his rock bottom. Lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the hatch slid open and she stepped on board, closing the hatch firmly behind her.  
“I heard there was a private party in here?”  
His smile is wide as he closes the short distance between them. “Oh yeah, baby,” he breathes, arms slipping around her waist to draw her close. “Very private.”  
The smile she gives him in return sets his heart thumping madly and he backs them over to the small bed he's made of the blankets and pillows, suddenly feeling shy. His hands slide up her back and frame her face, thumbs brushing gently over the curves of her cheeks. “I love you Aeryn,” he says softly, staring deep into her eyes.  
A tear gathers at one corner of her left eye, trembling on the edge of her lash as she takes a deep breath, resting her hands on his. “I love you too, John.”  
The moment stretches like hot taffy, spinning out endlessly as they stare at each other, not quite believing that they're really here, together, and finally going to make love again. He bends his head closer, warm breath skating across her lips. She parts them in anticipation, meeting him halfway. He kisses her slowly, relearning the contours of her mouth, teasing against her tongue with his own as they'd done when they'd used the serum to test their compatibility. There wasn't the rush of sweetness that'd signified their match, but it didn't matter, because the rightness that flowed as they melted into each other was more than enough to make up for it. She drifts closer as his hands slide down her shoulders, molding against her back. His fingers drum a restless tattoo against her as his mouth moves, finding her full lower lip and sucking on it. Heat dances down her spine and a low moan slips out when his teeth bite down gently.  
“Want you,” she moans, her hands sliding over his leather-clad ass, pulling him tighter against her body.  
“Want to make it good for you,” he forces out between nips and licks, groaning as her hand slides between them, cupping his cock.  
“It's always good with you,” she returns quickly, falling back onto the pile of blankets and pillows, the one she'd brought forgotten on the floor at her feet. He follows her down, his lips never more than a hairsbreadth away from hers as he begins to unfasten his pants. Her fingers are already working on her shirt, slipping the zipper down and pulling it off, dropping it to the floor. The rest of their clothing falls in quick order, tossed to the side as they fight to get free of the barriers between them.  
He's inside of her before she can blink, moving with a slow, sure pace that makes her feel like she's inside the sun, burning from the outside in. Her hands fist in the soft covers as he sucks her nipple into the moist cavern of his mouth, the suction giving an answering pull somewhere deep inside of her.  
“God Aeryn, missed you so much,” he breathes against her skin, shifting to slide her legs up and over his arms. “I'm nothing without you.”  
Lifting her hands, she framed his face, forcing his gaze to hers. “Together, we're better than apart. I love you, John.”  
He bent down, kissing her wildly, hips flashing against hers in a rhythm older than time. When she tightened around him, he couldn't hold on, following her into bliss with a smothered groan.

~*~

Laying there, tangled up in his arms, unable to tell where one of them began and the other ended, Aeryn realizes that she's found her home, the one place in the universe that belongs only to her. With that realization comes the knowledge that she would kill anything and anyone that interferes with it. John's hand slides between them to cup the still concave hollow of her belly. His head lifts from her shoulder and the love she sees in his eyes is nearly her undoing. Whatever she'd done to deserve this man, she was eternally grateful for it.


End file.
